William Kentridge
William Kentridge, plasticien contemporain sud-africain né à Johannesbourg, Afrique du Sud en 1955. Biographie Kentridge a passé une licence de sciences politiques et d'études africaines, puis un diplôme aux Beaux-Arts de Johannesbourg. À la fin des années 1970, il a étudié le mime et le théâtre à l'École Jacques Lecoq à Paris. Entre 1975 et 1991 il était acteur et metteur en scène à la compagnie de théâtre de Junction Avenue à Johannesbourg. Dans les années 1980 il a travaillé sur des téléfilms et feuilletons comme directeur artistique. En 1989 il a créé sa première œuvre d'animation, 2nd greatest city after Paris, dans la série Drawings for projection. Dans cette œuvre il a utilisé une technique qui est devenue une caractéristique de son travail : des dessins au charbon ou fusain successifs, toujours sur la même feuille de papier, contrairement à la technique traditionnelle d'animation dans laquelle chaque mouvement est dessiné sur une feuille séparée. Ainsi, les vidéos et films de Kentridge conservent les traces de ses dessins antérieurs. Ses animations traitent de sujets politiques et sociaux d'un point de vue personnel et parfois autobiographique, puisque l'auteur inclut son autoportrait dans certaines de ses œuvres. Kentridge a utilisé la même technique dans ses animations, Sobriety, obesity and growing old (1991), Felix in exile (1994), History of the main complaint (1996) et Stereoscope (1999). En 1999 il a créé Shadow procession avec des découpes de carton noir sur des pages de livres et des cartes. Il a été exposé à la Documenta X de Kassel (1997); à la 24e Biennale de São Paulo (1998); et à la Biennale de Venise (1999). Il a eu des expositions personnelles à Londres, New York, Sydney, Kyoto et Johannesbourg. Il fait partie des six artistes sélectionnés pour le prix Hugo Boss d'art contemporain en 1998. Il est d'autre part metteur en scène d'opéra, notamment Wozzeck (Berg), la Flûte Enchantée (Mozart), le Nez (Chostakovitch). Il a aussi collaboré avec le compositeur François Sarhan pour un spectacle musical "Telegrams From the Nose". En 2010 le musée du Jeu de Paume accueille l'exposition monographique, rétrospective: William Kentridge, cinq thèmes où sont présentés, entre autres, I am not me, the horse is not mine(installation vidéo mise en musique par Philip Miller) qui fait partie des travaux préparatoires à sa dernière mise en scène : Le Nez, opéra de Chostakovitch, coproduit et présenté par le MET de New York (mars 2010), le festival d'Aix en Provence (juillet 2011) et l'opéra de Lyon (octobre 2011). En parallèle, il présente au musée du Louvre une exposition sur le thème de l'Égypte: Carnets d'Égypte (l'artiste expose ses dessins à côté des œuvres du musée, ses vidéos sont projetées dans le lit à baldaquin de Louis XIV)et la performance musicale "Telegrams From the Nose". William Kentridge a reçu le Prix de Kyoto 2010, récompensant l'ensemble de son œuvre. La fondation Inamori lui a ainsi décerné à San Diego, la prestigieuse distinction dans la catégorie "Art et Philosophie". La Documenta de Kassel de 2012 présentera son nouveau projet multiforme autour de la notion de temps, réalisé en collaboration avec le scientifique américain Peter Galison. Expositions (sélection) *1997 Documenta X, Kassel *1998 São Paulo Biennial ** The Drawing Center, New York *1999 Barcelona Museum of Contemporary Art ** Venice Biennale de Venise *2000 Bienal de la Habana, Havana *2001 Triennale de Yokohama 2001 *2003 Goodman Gallery, Johannesburg *2004 Metropolitan Museum, New York *2005 Musée d'art Contemporain, Montreal **Africa Remix Centre Georges Pompidou *2006 Johannesburg Art Gallery ** Salzburg Museum der Moderne ** Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago *2007 Smith College Art Museum ** Museum of Modern Art, New York ** University of Brighton Gallery ** Bienal do Mercosul, Porto Alegre, Brésil *2008 Williams College Museum of Art ** Philadelphia Museum of Art, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania ** Biennale de Sydney, Sydney, New South Wales, Australie *2009 Chicago Museum of Contemporary Art ** San Francisco Museum of Modern Art ** Modern Art Museum of Fort Worth ** Henry Art Gallery, Seattle ** The National Museum of Modern Art, Kyoto ** The Norton Museum of Art, West Palm Beach *2010 Museum of Modern Art, New York ** Hiroshima City Museum of Contemporary Art, Hiroshima ** Colorado Springs Fine Arts Center ** Jeu de Paume, Paris **Albertina, Vienne *2011 Israel Museum, Jerusalem ** MOMA, New York City **MACO, Oaxaca ** Garage Center for Contemporary Culture, Moscou ** Museum of Fine Arts, Budapest *2012 dOCUMENTA (13) Cassel * *2017 Art/Afrique, Fondation Louis-Vuitton, Paris Galerie ---- dOCUMENTA (13) Cassel, 2012 Category:Plasticien contemporain sud-africain Category:Naissance en 1955